La Nuit de deux Ames Noires
by Blues Eyes
Summary: [DémonxGothique] On l'a ignorer. Rejeté, oublier... Alors, cette nuit où il est descendu à la cave, il a trouvé l'âme soeur à la sienne.


Ah bah je suis contente de l'avoir fait celui-là ! :D

Il m'a prit un journée entière (et une soirée) ce vil gredin !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, v'est le plus important oo' et puis sinon j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien ;-;

Bonne Lecture :)

PS : vous povez le lire en écoutant "White Spectre" d'Adrian von Ziegler, ça a été mon inspiration :) watch?v=v0y_S4yvnCc

* * *

><p>La nuit l'entourait comme une mère bienveillante, et le silence comme un ami. Un ami collant. La pluie battait à la fenêtre, et il fixait le mur en face de lui sans savoir quoi faire. Le sommeil le fuyait plus que d'habitude, ces derniers temps.<br>Il se retourna sur son lit, tentant encore vainement de dormir. Dormir, pouvoir rêver, et oublier qu'il était oublié.  
>Il finit par s'assoir au bord du lit, et, posant les pieds au sol, il se leva. Traverser la chambre jusqu' à la sortie ne fut pas long ; elle était minuscule. Il ouvrit et referma la porte sans se soucier du grincement qu'elle produisit. Elle était vieille, et il ne l'ouvrait que peu... Il se trouvait à présent sous l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage. Une chambre invisible pour quelqu'un d'inexistant.<br>Devant lui se trouvait directement la porte de la cave.

La cave où se trouvait le Démon. La personne dont il avait toujours rêvé ces dernières années. La personne qu'il a toujours rêvé de connaître, de rencontrer... Et qui est apparu dans la maison tel un fantôme. Un fantôme inoubliable pour le Gothique.  
>Il scruta la porte, et finit par l'ouvrir. Comment résister ? Derrière se trouvait... son cauchemar. Il descendit la volée de marche en bois lentement, avec la peur de tomber et de dégringoler dans le plus grand bruit. L'escalier grinçait sous ses pas, et il se collait au mur pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul repère dans les ténèbres. Il soupira en arrivant au bout des marches.<p>

Il était arrivé dans une salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Il ne pouvait même pas deviner les contours des objets ; s'il y en avait disposés ici. Il faisait froid, et le Gothique se sentit frissonner, avec son tee-shirt à manches courtes.  
>Une main se posa sur son épaule.<br>Il se retourna, heurtant par inadvertance la personne qui l'avait toucher. Il n'avait pas eu peur non. il savait que c'était le Démon. Qui d'autre ?

-Qui... es-tu ? sembla-t-il dire ; sa voix était rauque et douloureuse, presque incompréhensible. Et c'est tout ce que le Gothique su de lui. L'ombre enveloppait la pièce et cachait chaque détail, chaque silhouette. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer, en même temps que son cœur. Que répondre ? Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il n'avait... rien à faire nul part. Cette pensée, qui revenait depuis des heures dans sa tête, commençait à l'atteindre bien plus que d'habitude. Il avait souvent pleurer de solitude, mais c'était avant. C'était il y a longtemps. Peut-être trop longtemps à présent. Alors quoi, il allait pleurer, là ? Devant un démon ? Devant Le Démon ?  
>Il sentit ses yeux picoter, alors qu'il se mit à sangloter, sans qu'aucunes larmes ne veuillent couler. Il fallait arrêter ça. Tout de suite.<p>

Il sentit une main glacée sur sa joue. Son regard se perdit dans le noir, cherchant le visage plongé dans l'obscurité ; puisque c'était surement sa main.

-Pleure pas, murmura le Démon. Pleure pas, murmura-t-il encore, et le Gothique se calma, un peu. Il y eu peu de geste, et aucun bruit, ne seraient-ce que leur souffle froid. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais aucune importance.  
>Le Démon éloigna alors un instant ses mains pour les reposer contre les hanches de l'adolescent, frissonnant sous son contact. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou de la créature, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il était enivrer par la nuit, par le sommeil, le silence...<p>

Ils dansaient, encore et encore, dans cet espace clos ou la lumière n'avait prise. Dans cet espace clos où l'ombre en avait fait sa maison, dans ce lieu secret où n'avait d'existence le bien ou le mal. Ils dansaient, emportés, seuls parmi l'obscurité. Les limites n'existaient plus, effacés, oubliés, et eux seuls pouvaient décider ce qu'ils allaient accomplir. Pas un geste de travers, rien qui ne pouvait briser ce moment si fragile, même le souffle d'une conscience.  
>Leur visage si proche, mais invisible ; leurs yeux se cherchaient sans se trouver, tant l'ombre les entouraient, les dissimulaient aux regards indésirés.<br>Ils étaient emportés, emportés par le mouvement, les sensations, les ténèbres, et leurs gestes étaient synchronisés comme deux mêmes âmes noirs.  
>Ils délaissaient leur corps, délaisser la terre ferme pour ne vivre que dans l'ombre.<p>

Deux souvenirs fragmentés, deux souvenir qui font partis de ceux qu'on délaisse par peur de ne savoir qu'en faire. Seulement deux âmes réunis pour la nuit, et leur futur s'étendait à chaque nouveau souffle.  
>Et puis, par la fenêtre sale de la cave, la lumière apparu. Elle alluma l'eau sur le sol, et éteignit doucement leur rêve. Ils ne restèrent plus que leur souffle emmêlés, et le froid qui réussit enfin à mordre la peau du Gothique.<p>

-C'est terminé, parla de sa voix grave, presque trop grave pour être compréhensible, le démon. Le Gothique se sentait perdu, et il s'écarta du Démon. C'était finis. A cause de la Lumière.  
>Le Démon se recula dans l'ombre, s'éloigna du Gothique qui observait la fenêtre. Il fallait cacher toute cette lumière. Recouvrir la fenêtre...<br>Il observait autour de lui, même si la pièce était sombre, et vit, près de la silhouette sombre du Démon, ce qu'il imagina comme son lit. S'approchant, il attrapa la couverture et la plaça devant la fenêtre, bloquant la source de lumière.  
>La lumière avait définitivement disparu.<br>Le Gothique s'approcha du Démon, et ils sombrèrent à nouveau.


End file.
